User blog:EldrichNightmare/Musaki Hajime
||2}} |stars = 4 |image = Musaki Hajime.png|Stage 1 Missingcard.png|Stage 2 Missingcard.png|Stage 3 Missingcard.png|Stage 4 MusakiSnug.jpg|April Fool Nosprite1.png|Sprite 1 Nosprite2.png|Sprite 2 Nosprite3.png|Sprite 3 |jname = TBA |aka = |id = |cost = 12 |atk = 1,564/8,564 |hp = 2,456/12,546 |gatk = 9,849 |ghp = 14,428 |voicea = |illus = |attribute = Man |growthc = Semi S |starabsorption = 100 |stargeneration = 10 |npchargeatk = 0.86% |npchargedef = 4% |deathrate = 35.5% |alignment = Neutral・Good |gender = Male |traits = Male,Humanoid,Servant, Guru |cc = qqaab |qhits =2 |ahits = 3 |bhits = 1 |ehits = 4 |mlevel = 80 }} Active Skills First Skill= Reduces one enemy Servant's NP damage for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Servant NP Damage - |l1 = 15% |l2 = 16.5% |l3 = 18% |l4 = 19.5% |l5 = 21% |l6 = 22.5% |l7 = 24% |l8 = 25.5% |l9 = 27% |l10 = 30% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Second Skill= Attack + |l1 = 10% |l2 = 11% |l3 = 12% |l4 = 13% |l5 = 14% |l6 = 15% |l7 = 16% |l8 = 17% |l9 = 18% |l10 = 20% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} - Director's Bias EX= |leveleffect = Attack + |l1 = 10% |l2 = 11% |l3 = 12% |l4 = 13% |l5 = 14% |l6 = 15% |l7 = 16% |l8 = 17% |l9 = 18% |l10 = 20% |2leveleffect = Attack + |2l1 = 15% |2l2 = 16% |2l3 = 17% |2l4 = 18% |2l5 = 19% |2l6 = 20% |2l7 = 21% |2l8 = 22% |2l9 = 23% |2l10 = 25% |c1 = 6 |c6 = 5 |c10 = 4 }} }} |-| Third Skill= Grants self Invincibility for 2 hits. Increase party's critical damage except himself for 2 turns. Increase party's NP gauge. Increases own defense for 2 turns. Grants Party Ignore Evasion except himself for 2 turns. Gains delayed debuff for 2 turns. Stun self for 2 turns after 2 turns. Demerit |leveleffect = Crit Damage + |l1 = 30% |l2 = 32% |l3 = 34% |l4 = 36% |l5 = 38% |l6 = 40% |l7 = 42% |l8 = 44% |l9 = 46% |l10 = 50% |2leveleffect = NP + |2l1 = 10% |2l2 = 12% |2l3 = 14% |2l4 = 16% |2l5 = 18% |2l6 = 20% |2l7 = 22% |2l8 = 24% |2l9 = 26% |2l10 = 30% |3leveleffect = Defense + |3l1 = 30% |3l2 = 32% |3l3 = 34% |3l4 = 36% |3l5 = 38% |3l6 = 40% |3l7 = 42% |3l8 = 44% |3l9 = 46% |3l10 = 50% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank A= |overchargeeffect = Increase the performance of the Buster, Art and Quick cards for party except himself for 2 turns. |leveleffect = Heal + |l1 = 1000 |l2 = 1500 |l3 = 1750 |l4 = 1875 |l5 = 2000 |chargeeffect = Buster + |c1 = 10% |c2 = 12% |c3 = 14% |c4 = 16% |c5 = 20% |2chargeeffect = Arts + |2c1 = 10% |2c2 = 12% |2c3 = 14% |2c4 = 16% |2c5 = 20% |3chargeeffect = Quick + |3c1 = 10% |3c2 = 12% |3c3 = 14% |3c4 = 16% |3c5 = 20% }} |-| Rank EX= Increases the damage of Guru Allies except himself for 3 turns. |overchargeeffect = Increase the performance of the Buster, Art and Quick cards for party except himself for 2 turns. |leveleffect = Heal + |l1 = 2000 |l2 = 2500 |l3 = 2750 |l4 = 2875 |l5 = 3000 |2leveleffect = Damage Plus + |2l1 = 300 |2l2 = 400 |2l3 = 500 |2l4 = 550 |2l5 = 600 |chargeeffect = Buster + |c1 = 20% |c2 = 22% |c3 = 24% |c4 = 26% |c5 = 30% |2chargeeffect = Arts + |2c1 = 20% |2c2 = 22% |2c3 = 24% |2c4 = 26% |2c5 = 30% |3chargeeffect = Quick + |3c1 = 20% |3c2 = 22% |3c3 = 24% |3c4 = 26% |3c5 = 30% }} Stats Bond Level Category:Blog posts Category:Fanmade Servant